Blog użytkownika:Vox22/RECENZJA: Cloud Cuckoo Palace
"HA! GAYYYYYYYY!!" - wszyscy po zobaczeniu tej recenzji Yo. Będąc na wakacjach, niedaleko hotelu w którym się zatrzymałem było wpizduwielkie centrum handlowe z równie wpizduwielkim sklepem Lego. Kupiłem tam trochę setów HF, zestaw Czima dla dzieciaka który okupował mój dom podczas mojej nieobecności, oraz... coś, co planowałem kupić od dawna... PAŁAC Z CHMUROKUKUŁKOWA :O 600px|center Dlaczego? Well... Głównie dlatego, że to najprostszy i najtańszy sposób na zdobycie najlepszych (imo) postaci filmu The Lego Movie LEGO PRZYGODA, tj. Emmeta, Żylety Dziewczę Drogie i Kici Rożek <3 W zestawie był jeszcze jakiś agent z Matrixa Executron i Ślimak, ale kogo oni obchodzą... ---- FIGURKI 600px|center W zestawie mamy aż 5 (!) figurek, z czego aż 3 to minifigurki (!!). Czy tam ludziki. Whatever. Są to, od lewej do prawej: * EMMET - główna postać w filmie, szału nie ma dupy nie urywa, ale to w końcu główna postać więc grzechem byłoby jej nie mieć. * ŻYLETA DZIEWCZĘ DROGIE vel. Lucy - dziewczyna Emmeta a wcale że nie bo Batmana. Całkiem fajna minifigurka, podoba mi się jej ogólny design, to "grafitti" na ubraniu i cycki fryzura. I kaptur też fajny. Chociaż suwa się na lewo i prawo :/ Na szczęście w tym zestawie nie dostajemy Batmana. * EXECUTRON - a kogo on obchodzi. * KICIA ROŻEK - główna gwiazda tego setu, i, cóż... jest po prostu zajebista, gdyby była kucem bym jej nienawidził, ale jako że to pół-kuc pół-kot (i to w dodatku w stylu anime (!!), jak mówi oficjalna strona, a wszyscy dobrze wiedzą że ja loffciam anime (jeśli są w nim cycki i rzucanie galaktykami)) to ją uwielbiam. <:x * ŚLIMAK - ślimak to... ślimak, co tu więcej gadać. Całkiem ciekawa konstrukcja, przypomina mi jeden stary zestaw z Creator z różnymi owadami, ślimaczkami, żabkami i innymi pierdołami, którym bawiłem się w dzieciństwie, więc... nostalgia overload. ---- PAŁAC 600px|center Pałac, czyli główna część naszego setu, jest, no cóż... jedyny w swoim rodzaju :x Jest to istna mieszanina nietypowych kształtów i kolorów, ma całkiem sporo detali (nie macie pojęcia jak wielki butthurt miałem podczas układania tych okrągłych "kafelek" na podłodze ;_;). I... jest mniejszy niż się spodziewałem, ale niezbyt mi to przeszkadza. Muszę przyznać, że tak kiedy przez chwilę na niego patrzyłem po złożeniu... spodobał mi się o.O bez pedalstwa :x Ogółem pałac całkiem ładnie prezentuje się z przodu... 600px|center Z tyłu w sumie też, poza jedną rzeczą... 600px|center Na. Jaką. Cholerę. Tu. Te. ZĘBATKI?! No rozumiem, że dzieci będą się jarać, bo "łał mamo popacz coś się krenci", no ale bez przesady. Można sprawić, że te "talerze" czy co to tam jest będą się kręcić bez wstawiania do tego różowo-białego zestawu SZARYCH zębatek, no a jak już Lego MUSIAŁO tu wpierdzielić jakiś element z Technic, to chociaż mogliby zrobić te zębatki różowe. Albo chociaż białe. Albo chociaż czerwone. Geez. Nie mam nic do Lego Technic, ale wstawianie tego do takiego setu w takiej formie wygląda, no... jakby Lego wstawiło to tam na siłę, byleby tylko było coś technicowego w tym secie. "No ale mamo ja nie lubię Lego Tekniks bo są dla mnie za trudne, ja chcę Lego kosmos. GAD DEMYT" Well, poza tą jedną rzecz pałac jest całkiem spoko. Oprócz tego w zestawie mamy jeszcze... KWIATOWĄ (tak, dobrze widzicie) KATAPULTĘ, co by można było odegrać jakąś scenę "akcji". 600px|center Nic specjalnego, ale całkiem fajne. Nawet nieźle strzela, no i kwiatki są przezroczyste, a ja loffciam wszystko co przezroczyste he he. ---- PODSUMOWANIE 600px|center Nie będę się tu bawił w jakieś oceny żeby nie być jak Wojti, dlatego po prostu podsumuję set kilkoma zdaniami. IMO, jest to najlepszy sposób na zdobycie jednych z lepszych figurek z The Lego Mov-- LEGO PRZYGODY, w tym dwóch głównych postaci (zawsze można też kupić zestaw "Melting Room", który jest z 10 razy mniejszy, ale tam Żyleta ma kaptur na głowie i nie widać jej fajnej fryzury ;_;) oraz jedyny sposób na zdobycie Kici Rożek w normalnej wersji. Sam proces budowania jest dość przyjemny, była to dla mnie ciekawa odskocznia od budowania HFów czy MOCów, no i też trochę nostalgii (będąc młodszym miałem mnóstwo setów z Lego System), tak więc(!): Jeśli ktoś nie ma wstrętu do różu i DYSTANS do siebie, i chce zdobyć figurki głównych postaci, to zdecydowanie polecam. Jeśli ktoś chce kupić ten set dla części... Cóż, nie wiem czy te części są w jakikolwiek sposób przydatne w MOCach z Bio/HF, a nawet z Lego System, chociaż dla chcącego nic trudnego :x Poza tym, jest tu kilka czerwonych technicowych kulek i całkiem sporo fajnych małych części, które można użyć jako detale w większych MOCach, więc nie jest tak źle. I są tu aż trzy odcienie różu, nawet nie wiedziałem, że tyle istnieje :x Ogółem całkiem fajny set, niedrogi, spoko figurki, spoko budowa, polecam, Artur Żmijewski Emo-Zbok. A teraz, po złożeniu tego setu i jego zrecenzowaniu, należy zadać sobie pytanie... CO JA MAM KURDE TERAZ Z TYM SETEM ZROBIĆ? <&'D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach